Kurt Wagner
Appearance: Kurt has dark blue skin, black hair, pointed teeth, yellow eyes, and a tail. His body is covered in scars, all of them faint except for one at the base of his neck where Stryker injected him with a serum. Personality: Kurt sees himself as both a swashbuckling hero and a pacifist. His training as an acrobat combined with mutant flexibility only strengthen this resolve that he is quite the adventurer, giving him a certain flair in the way he goes about 'mundane' mutant tasks (by mundane, this means, do-gooding and battling the baddies). Yet he rarely uses lethal force and prefers instead to disarm or knock out his opponents. Kurt could almost be viewed as as a ladies' man. He tends towards having a certain charm around the ladies, mixed between courteous and gracious betwixt jaunty and care free. There is no account for how some ladies may perceive his fuzzy and blueness, but this doesn't stop him from being the gentleman when (and even when it is not) called for. Mixed somewhere between his charm and his performance persona perhaps, there is a trickster spirit about Nightcrawler that has, at times present and past, lead to him enjoying the occasional prank on fellow teammates. This is reserved for times that dictate such pranks but still does not stop witty banter amongst teammates even in the thick of things. This, coupled with his adventurous spirit, may, at times, make his mouth hard to keep under control even in the thick of things. Nightcrawler is a devout Catholic. This is quite at odds with some of his other personality traits, but in his heart of hearts he has a strong conviction in his faith. His Catholicism is something that is personal but not unknown amongst friends and teammates. Biography: Kurt was born in the Bavarian Mountains in Germany and lived with the Munich circus until he was traded to another circus as a young adult. He was badly abused there by the ringmaster so he escaped as soon as he could. Unfortunately he was still in a weakened condition so he holed up in a church where he befriended a priest and became a devout Catholic. He eventually found his way to America where he was captured by Stryker and brain-washed at Alkali Lake to assassinate a mutant rights leader. The brain-washing was broken before he could complete his mission and he was found a few days later by Jean Grey. She convinced him to return with her to the Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning where he soon joined the X-Men. Powers and Abilities: Kurt Wagner is a mutant whose primary mutant power is the ability to teleport himself, his clothing, and a certain amount of additional mass from one point to another virtually instantaneously in a puff of crimson red smoke. He has been shown to be able to teleport distances of up to two miles (3 km) under optimal conditions, although this is usually his extreme limit, and he can become severely fatigued if he tries to teleport that distance multiple times. Because teleporting into other solid matter would cause severe injury or death, he will only teleport to an area he is familiar with or that he can clearly see at the time or has seen in the past. His power automatically displaces liquids and gases when he arrives. In addition to his primary power of teleportation, Nightcrawler's physiology is unique in several different ways. His agility far surpasses that of an Olympic level gymnast, and his bone structure allows him great flexibility. His spine is more flexible than an ordinary human, enabling him to remain in a crouched position for a long time and perform contortionist-type feats without causing any damage to his spine. Nightcrawler's balance and bodily coordination are all enhanced to superhuman levels. He also possesses superhuman dexterity, being able to manipulate items with either hand, both feet, and his tail. Nightcrawler has a prehensile tail, allowing him to grab onto objects with relative ease. His tail is strong enough to not only support his body weight, but also lift an adult man completely off the ground at the same time, and is deft enough to fight with while holding a sword or blunt object. Nightcrawler's eyes (which are constantly glowing) grant him a marked degree of heightened night vision. Kurt's appearance is considered terrifying due to the physical side-effects of his mutation. Weapons: *Can use Knives but prefers not to due to his peaceful nature. Trivia: *Kurt once considered becoming a Catholic priest but abandoned the idea so that he could continue to fight beside the X-Men. *Kurt is fluent in German and English. *Before Jules got together with Logan she had a crush on Kurt. However he felt their age difference was too much and informed her that he considered her a friend, not a potential love interest. This placed a strain on their relationship but over time Jules came to accept this and even made Kurt the godfather of her first child, Edward. Category:Character Category:X-men